guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of the Night
This guild is temporarily dead don't bother pming any of these ppl until further notice Because of hacking and loss of interest in Dofus, the main members of this guild left, which caused the others to leave. This guild does not exist anymore. -Adidawn Guardians of the Night is a guild founded by Adidawn Requirements *You should be able to communicate in english, you don't have to be fluent, it just makes things easir if everyone can understand one another *If you are only interested in lvling we dont mind letting you come and fight with us but we wont power lvl you that is your own job to get the experience you need for later lvls *You don't have to be a certain class to join, and it would be very nice if a Eniripsa woud join us, we could bend the lvl 20 limit if a eniripsa wanted to join ;) *we are a very active guild even if we don't have to many members we host alot of raids and perc killings so we would like it if u are a type of person who enjoys a joke but knows when to stop If you think that you fulfill all of these requirements and you want to join, then try to pm one of these people and ask them to invite you: :*Adidawn :*harrfangthree :*Shwoob :*Ghostfang-ii :*Taimon :*Zebmas Rules 1. Be friendly because there are a lot of lowish lvls in this guild dont laugh at them if they ask you for help, or if you don't know something ask a higher lvled person with more experience in the game, thats what guilds are for! we don't mind dirty jokes just be nice to other members 2. Do stuff If you see the guild as a thingymabob that doesn't do anything then you might as well leave this guild, we should fight and lvl up together not be some sort of exp sucking leech History I was in many guilds but my favorite one was the guild Kenshin. I was a protector there when I was selling some old gobball gear when someone who was overloaded dropped a guildalogem!!!!! I just happened to be next to him when I picked it up, I didn't actually see what it was and when I was looking through my inventory I thought that it was just another bit of ore!!! Then my brother saw it and went crazy that I was wandering around for almost a month with a guildalogem without actually knowing it, we wanted to create a guild as soon as possible, but we were F2P so we couldn't create it, then when we finally got it we made this guild. At first i had no idea of what to call it, but we finally settled on this name. During June in 2008, we had or first (and hopefully last) civil war! Adidawn had just got his mount so he joined another guild which owned a paddock so he could take care of his mount for a while. He considered Harrfangthree to be a trustworthy person so he gave the guild to him if he promised to give it back to him one day. But when he finally joined up again, he found that Harrfangthree had quit Dofus for the thousandth (and counting) time, so he had given up his account to a former member, Shurb although it would have only taken him less than 5 minutes to make Adidawn the leader again, he refused and didn't do anything to manage the guild at all and made himself leader which only made the guild worse. Finally Harrfangthree started playing Dofus again (surprise surprise) and made Adidawn the leader again. Some of the Members Adidawn-''' The leader of the guild who is a Xelor and like fighting Bworks and north of sulfolkia and scaras with his friends.(max hit 310 taking 4ap) and is also a lvl 60 baker and 10 tailor and also cant save up any money cause so far he has had 300kk (but now almost 3 mill kamas XD which is going to guild paddock) and spent it in 2 mins. XD 'Shwoob-' One of the many Second in command, a lvl 40ish Intell Cra (now turning into strenghth) who enjoys fighting big Scaraleaf fight in a group with harfangthree and kingsu, although he can solo 2 blue scaras. (max hit 209), Now really happy with his new earth bwak called Fred xD 'Oscarpip-' A sadida who is on the same account as shwoob but but isn't a powerful and shwoob is (max hit N/A) 'Ghostfang-ii-' A very powerful lvl 36ish iop who is a second in command. he is also the most trusted member of this guild.he also injoyes spending time training his gobtubby greg, he fight lousy pig fights mostly and can't wait till wakfu comes out.(max hit 150) '''harrfangthree A very strong lvl 64 sram who is str/air based hybrid for low lvls and is going to reset stats for air he has most of aerdala set ready for lvl 70 mainly fights fungi masters,raul mops and kanis if you wanna come just PM me ^^ (max hit 404) Zebmas A powerful Osamodas class (lvl 32) who fights lvl 25 to 40 gobbals in The cradle or The Gobbals corner. Max hit 107. I have a Gobtubby which gives +6 life but I am not using it a the mo due to the fact he only has 2 HP. PM me if you want info on what spells Osamodas should up. If you are a guild member then you are welcome to write a bit about your character but don't write 2000ish-word reports - just a few words and don't tell exaggerated things or brag about yourself and don't be mean to other guild members Messages -Shwoob how did you do that guild logo thing -Using Screenhunter 2.0 its really useful!! -harfangthree 'If you are a guild member then you are welcome to write a bit about your character but don't write 2000ish-word reports - just a few word and don't tell exaggerated things or brag about yourself and don't be mean to other guild members' yeah right adidawn u put me as a noob with tiny little gay daggers..... -Adi soz just making a joke ;-) but ya ur right DO NOT DO IT AGAIN -Adi2 sorry i wont do it ever again Ranking The ranking order in this guild is: On-Trial > Apprentice > Guard > Reservist > Protector > Second in command > Leader The more xp you gain for the guild, the more rights and higher rank you will get. Also you can see that there are only a few ranks in this guild. This is because we only have a few members, so it is easier to manage. Once the number of guild members increases more ranks and more rights will be added. If i forget to change your rank after you have reached a certain limit please tell me and I will change it. Also a lot of guilds give you a fixed amount of 'xp given to guild' but not in this guild, if you want to have no rights or no high rank then change it to zero, but I think that ~10% is the best. If you have given an enormous amount of xp to the guild or if you are a trustworthy person you will get more rights, or sometimes, all of them. (please remember that as the members get to higher lvls the limit to become second in command will be moved up and I will change the limit displayed on this page). When you get into the guild you will be moved to the rank that matches your xp given to guild as soon as possible Second in command-''' are members who have given '''10,000 or more xp and who are trusted or long-time members of the guild If you are second in command you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp * Invite new members * Set a Perceptor * Use the Paddocks * Fit out the Paddocks * Collect/Remove a Perceptor * Manage other players' Ranks Protector-''' are members who have given '''5,000 - 10,000 xp to the guild. If you are a protector you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp * Invite new members * Set a Perceptor * Use the Paddocks * Fit out the Paddocks * Collect/Remove a Perceptor Reservist-''' are members who have given '''1,000 - 5,000 xp to the guild. If you are a reservist you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp * Invite new members * Set a Perceptor * Use the Paddocks * Fit out the Paddocks Guard-''' is given to people who have given '''500 - 1,000 xp to the guild. If you are guard you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp * Invite new members * Set a Perceptor * Use the Paddocks Apprentice-''' is given to people who have given '''0 -500 xp to the guild. If you are apprentice you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp * Invite new members * Set a Perceptor Deserter-''' are members who have '''Not been on for over one month. If you are a deserter you will be given these rights: * Manage your distribution of xp (if you misuse a right then it will be taken away from you and if you are a person that I know i can trust you will be given more rights but I wont change your rank because that wouldnt be fair to other members) Guild Places We don't have a guild house or paddock, but we are trying to get a guild paddock because two of our members - Adidawn and Harrfangthree, are above level 60 and have a mount, and because some of our members are also nearing level 60. If you can buy a paddock or a house, can you please let the rest of the guild use it - You'll be granted all of the rights and can help us manage the guild.